Bedtime Stories- Sizzy One Shot
by acidmudblood
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis are parents now. And Simon sits down to tell his son a bedtime story- but well, not exactly. A really cute fluffy-ish one shot because I feel the need that there should be more parenthood!sizzy fics out there.


Bedtime Stories

"God damn it, Victoria, no! No- Vicky- stop, stop- don't drop that!" Isabelle panicked, springing into action at the sight of her two year old daughter grabbing hold of the vase on the coffee table.

Simon laughed at her. "Come on, Iz, it's nothing to worry about," he grinned, exchanging an equally amused expression with Damien, who was seated comfortably on his lap.

"Easy for you to say," she hissed at him, as she carefully carried her daughter away from the possibilities of a mass destruction. Victoria was now safely cradled in her arms, mindlessly observing her surroundings. Isabelle sighed. "Go to bed, Damien."

"But, mom!" the grin from his face faded as he raised his voice in protest. "Go to bed, it's late. Daddy will tell you a bedtime story. Won't you, Simon?" Simon's eyebrows shot up he eyed her wearily. Isabelle responded with a silent glare.

"Alright, yes I will. Come on, Damien. Let's go to your room and I'll tell you a bedtime story," he ruffled his son's hair. Damien hopped off Simon's lap and hugged his mother. "Goodnight mommy," he muttered, the side of his face pressed onto her abdomen. Isabelle's free arm was clumsily swung around his shoulders, returning his hug. "Goodnight."

He followed his father into the bedroom and tossed himself onto the bed. Simon sat down beside him. "So? What story are you going to tell me?" He stared up at him, eyeing him curiously. "Okay, so- um… A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…" he began.

"Dad, no! I'm not going to listen to Star Wars again, for the _ninth billionth_ _time_!" Damien whined. Simon pressed his palm into his forehead. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But I don't know any other stories to tell," he responded, looking down at his son.

"Come on, dad. Can't you think of anything? Absolutely anything at all?" he sighed. "Okay, wait…" Simon rested his chin on his knuckle, thinking. "Did I tell you about the time I summoned, the Angel, Raziel?" he asked.

Damien sighed. "You've told me that at least about five hundred times." "Oh, okay. Sorry. Hmm… what about the time I got turned into a rat?" "Been there, done that." "Heck, I can't think of anything. Ah- wait- what about that time where I was imprisoned in Alicante?"  
"That too. Gosh, dad," Damien sighed.

Simon frowned at him and stroked his hair gently. "I can't seem to think of anything right now, Damien." Damien returned his frown. "But… you know, that Star Wars story I always tell you?" "Yeah?" "Well, that's- that's the first bedtime story I ever told your mom," he smiled.

"Really? You never told me that," Damien seemed amused. "Well, now I have," Simon smiled. Damien returned his grin, before asking, "dad, can I- can I touch your fangs?" Simon nodded, before two sharp incisors slid out. Damien's fingers brushed them lightly. "Are you done?" Simon mumbled. Damien nodded and pulled away.

"Dad?" "Mhm?" "Do you- do you ever wish you were a Shadowhunter, like mom?" he asked, eyes full of curiosity and concern. Simon smiled a tired smile before planting a light kiss on his son's forehead. "All the time," he whispered. He straightened himself up. "Now, go to sleep. I'm tired. Goodnight," he said, getting up from the bed. "Goodnight dad, I love you." "I love you too," he smiled, before shutting the door behind him.

Simon entered his bedroom and flung himself on the bed beside Isabelle. She noticed his presence and reached out to embrace him, pulling him close, tightly. He kissed her neck lightly, burying his face into it as he inhaled the scent of her. She smelled just as she always did, back then. Like soap, and vanilla, and _blood_- fresh warm blood. The ever familiar smell of Isabelle.

He felt her pulse beat beneath his lips, comforting him. "Are you hungry? Do you want to bite me?" she whispered. "No, not right now," he responded, pulling away. Her eyes were half open as she balanced herself on top of him, and kissed him all over his face and neck, Simon returning them with the same amount of firm gentleness, kissing each other as they always did.

After being tired out, Isabelle rolled back and lay on her side, cradling herself against his arms, finally attempting to sleep. "Goodnight, Simon. I love you," she murmured sleepily. "I love you too, Isabelle," he whispered.

Just as they were about to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door. "Dad! I just remembered that you didn't even read me a bedtime story!" Simon inhaled a long, unnecessary breath, sighing. Isabelle, half asleep, reached out and slapped his shoulder clumsily. "God damn it," she hissed.


End file.
